vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aya Brea
|-|PE1= |-|PE2= |-|The 3rd Birthday= |-|LIBERATE= Summary Aya Brea is the central character and main protagonist of the Parasite Eve video game series developed by Square Enix (formerly Square). The character first appears in the 1998 role-playing video game Parasite Eve. In the game, she is a rookie 25-year-old police NYPD officer whose life changes when a date at the Opera Tonight (tonight being Christmas Eve 1997) goes horribly wrong. She faces off against Eve, a being created by sentient mitochondria wishing to conquer life on earth. As the only person to not spontaneously combust upon the awakening of Mitochondria Eve, she is forced into a race against time as she struggles to stop Mitochondria Eve from giving birth to the ultimate life form. She's immune to Eve and has a multitude of strange abilities due to sharing the same organ donor as Eve. The organ donor is actually her twin Maya. In the 2000 sequel Parasite Eve II, set three years after the events of Parasite Eve Aya has become and ace operative of the FBI's anti-mitochondrial mutant task force, More commonly referred to as MIST (Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team). This group was formed following reports of Eve's mutated animal minions spreading out from Manhattan, and is investigating further anomalies involving mitochondria. Aya's journey to destroy the newly-monikered "Neo-Mitochondrion Creatures" (NMCs) and put a seal on her own unpredictable powers leads her to Los Angeles. However, an investigation into an NMC outbreak near the ghost town of Dryfield, Nevada hits closer to home. In the 2010 game, she is the false protagonist The 3rd Birthday, an amnesiac Aya is found by the Counter Twisted Investigation (CTI) unit to fight against the "Twisted", a mitochondria-spawned creature that has taken over Manhattan. Apart from her name, she remembers nothing about herself or her past. When the CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation team) found her, she was wearing a bloody wedding gown outside the St. Thomas Cathedral in Manhattan, either just before or just after her own wedding. After taking her into custody, the CTI realized her abilities allowed her to dive into a human's past consciousness. Understanding that this was humanity's only chance against the space and time-defying Twisted, the Overdive Investigation Unit was formed to develop a way to use Aya's powers against them. Except this isn't Aya at all. It's Eve, from Parasite Eve 2, in Aya's body, the result of a failed emergency transformation. As a result, she actually regains a mix of both her actual memories and Aya's, resulting in a large twist. In the first game, the player can rename her, although her default and canon name is Aya (pronounced eye-ya). As she reveals to Gary Douglas in Parasite Eve II, her name is of Japanese origins, possibly as meaning color "彩“ or one of various other meanings. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-A via heavy weapons and powers Name: Aya Brea Origin: Parasite Eve Gender: Female Age: 38 (Biologically 25) Classification: Human with Advanced Mitochondria, Former NYPD officer, Former FBI MIST (Mitochondrion Investigation and Suppression Team) agent, CTI (Counter Twisted Investigation) agent Powers and Abilities: |-|Parasite Eve 1=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts As a member of the NYPD has basic combat training, Experienced with a multitude of firearms, Able to harness the energy in her cells for a multitude of purposes Self Healing via heal and full recover, Info Analysis via Scan, Statistics Reduction via Slow, Purification (Type 3) via Detox, Full Recover and medic, Forcefield Creation via Barrier, Energy Manipulation via Energy Shot, Statistics Amplification via Haste, Mental manipulation via Confuse, Regeneration (Low) Via Gene Heal, Resurrection via PreRaise, Transformation via Liberate |-|Parasite Eve 2= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts As a member of NYPD has basic combat training, Experienced with a multitude of firearms, Self healing via Healing, Biological Manipulation via Necrosis, Energy shot, and Combustion (Combustion and Necrosis ignore conventional durability) Elemental Manipulation via Pyrokinesis, Plasma, Necrosis, and Apobiosis, Magnetism Manipulation and Forcefield Creation via Antibody, Energy Manipulation via Energyball, Poison Manipulation via Energyshot and Necrosis, Explosion Manipulation via Inferno, Paralysis Inducementvia Apobiosis |-|Third Birthday= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts As a member of NYPD has basic combat training, Experienced with a multitude of firearms, Possession able to control others mitochondria to let her take control of their bodies, Time Travel via overdive device, Regeneration (Low), Self Destruct (Only possible when possessing another person) Statistics Amplification via haste and energy defense, Forcefield creation via Barrier, Resurrection via pre-raise, Shockwave Creation via impact wave Attack Potency: Athlete level, Small Building level with weapons and offensive powers (Can harm large mutant worms that can tunnel up from underground with her weapons and powers. Can vaporize her enemies using abilities such as Pyrokinesis) Speed: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Escaped an explosion but had an unknown but short amount of time to do so), higher via Haste Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Was able to push away a mutant creature that held her by the neck) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly Wall Class to Small Building Class (Can harm enemies with club and tonfa but does negligible damage against stronger enemies, possibly game mechanics. She never displays physical prowess of a similar level to her weapons and powers) Durability: Small Building level (Able to endure hits from large mutant worms that can tunnel up from underground and can survive explosions from rockets), higher with barriers Stamina: Above Average (Due to NYPD and MIST training) Range: Several meters to tens of meters with projectiles and offensive powers, hundreds of meters with rifles Standard Equipment: A variety of firearms including an assault rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, pistol, grenades, and tonfa baton. Also various heavy weapons, ranging from large rifles, rocket launchers and portable rail-gun. Intelligence: Gifted in combat, skilled with many firearms, and has a collection of powerful biological abilities that she uses effectively in combat. She can pick the wings off of large mutant moths at range. In the MIST HQ, it is revealed she got 2nd place in the most recent MIST shooting competition, losing out only to Rupert Broderick. Outside combat has shown average intelligence. Weaknesses: Most of Aya's abilities rely on Biological Manipulation in some form, all of her abilities rely on parasite energy or over energy which she has a limited amount of. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Powers (Parasite Eve)= *'Heal:' Aya heals herself. *'Scan:' Reveals enemies strengths and weaknesses. *'Slow:' Slows down someone's movement speed. *'Detox:' Aya heals herself from poison. *'Barrier:' Aya puts a barrier around herself making herself more resistant to attacks, but she can only maintain it for a short time. *'Energy Shot:' Channels all Aya's mitochondrial energy into a single bullet, which results in a devastating blast. *'Confuse:' Confuses enemies, preventing them from attacking temporarily. *'Haste:' Increases Aya's movement speed. *'Gene Heal:' Steadily regenerates Aya's health. *'Medic:' Heals Aya from all status effects. *'Preraise:' Automatically revives Aya when she dies, only functional once. *'Full Recover:' Fully stores Aya's health and cures her of status effects. *'LIBERATE:' This ability liberates Aya's mitochondria, transforming her. Aya becomes a powerful blue-green mitochondrial creature with wing-like appendages sprouting from her arms. She can only maintain this form temporarily but increases attack potency and defense while in use. |-|Powers (Parasite Eve 2)= *'Healing:' Allows Aya to directly convert mitochondria to energy to promote rapid healing. *'Metabolism:' Heightens metabolic rate allowing Aya to neutralize poisons, diseases and venom. *'Lifedrain: '''Control local mitochondria within opponents to generate an electric field that boost healing *'Pyrokinesis:' By activating mitochondria in her hands Aya can release multiple bursts of flame. *'Combustion:' Combusts body fat to melt organic targets. *'Inferno:' Creates searing flames to turn those effected to ash. *'Necrosis:' Breaks down bone cells to weaken/kill the target, while targeting the body. *'Plasma:' Generates an ion discharge, detonating air molecules. The tremendous shock wave flattens targets. *'Apobiosis:' Targets nervous system with electricity to induce temporary paralysis. *'Advanced Antibody:' Draws on the earth's magnetic field, forming a protective sheath against physical attacks. *'Energyshot:' Increases bullet velocity and sends a cancerous package of mitochondria with every round. *'Energyball:Generates three superconducting orbs that can attack a target with a focused energy emission. |-|Powers (Third Birthday)= *Possession:Allows Aya to posses nearby humanoids by manipulating their mitochondria to let her in. *Time Travel:' Able to send her consciousness back through time using the overdive device. *'Energy Defense:' Boost Aya's physical defense *'Barrier:' Aya can form a temporary barrier after taking damage *'Pre-Raise:' Able to self resurrect once during combat *'Power Surge:' Temporarily boost the power of Aya's weapons after preforming a kill *'Energyshot:' Increases the power behind Aya's bullets *'Impact Wave:' Allows Aya to generate shock waves *'Haste:' Increases Aya's speed *'Regeneration:' Aya slowly heals as time goes on *'Self Destruct:' Aya can sacrifice the body she is possessing to create a large explosion '''Key:' Parasite Eve 1 | Parasite Eve 2 | Third Birthday Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Parasite Eve Category:Square Enix Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Healers Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Gun Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Horror Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Adults Category:Police Officers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Snipers Category:Tonfa Users Category:Baton Users Category:Blade Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Rocket Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Brawlers Category:Athletes